


Switch Trip

by Lujack



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, FWB (Friends With BDSM), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Painplay, Rimming, Switching, That's it, and they're all switches, duo to trio, knife shoes appreciation society, they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lujack/pseuds/Lujack
Summary: Two times Yuzuru and Shoma took care of each other, and one time they took care of Javi.





	1. Yuzuru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unos/gifts).



> disclaimer: none of this is real, except the people involved, and i'm still not convinced they're totally real either. i'm also not a native speaker and this is my first work in english, please bear with me
> 
> PLEASE don't share this publicly on social media.
> 
> thank you shomaun_ho for beta-ing, i love love u
> 
> and uh yeah, hopefully unos will marry me now

Shoma awoke to knocks on his door. Soft but fast-paced, they kept the same rhythm as he groaned, stuck an arm out to turn the light switch on and dragged himself out of bed. He tripped on the tossed sheets on his way, one hand massaging his shut eyes, the other adjusting his pajama pants. A glance through the peephole revealed Yuzuru’s face, tight-lipped but otherwise blank. He lowered the handle.

Yuzu rushed forward with a muttered ‘May I come in, sorry for intruding’ forcing Shoma to take a step back with a reflexive ‘Of course, please do’. He closed the door and turned around to find Yuzu already sitting on the rumpled bed, rigid as a board. There was a silence as they stared at each other, Yuzu’s gaze unflinching before Shoma’s questioning one.

“Are you… okay,” Shoma said.

Yuzu grimaced. “Not really.”

He raised both hands to tuck his hair behind his ears. The entire situation had a somewhat dreamlike air to it, and Shoma rubbed his upper arms to keep himself from drowsing.

“Did you want to talk?”

Yuzu hummed.

“Not really,” he said again. Shoma caught a shadow of guilt on his face as he went on: “Sorry, I woke you up. You can say no if you want.”

“To what?” Shoma asked without thought.

Yuzu stayed quiet and held his gaze. Still sleepy, Shoma searched his eyes and found conflicting emotions; frustration, restlessness. Hopefulness. Pleading. They resonated of past instances and suddenly it dawned on him what this was all about.

“Oh.” He blinked a few times. “Now?”

Yuzu gave a slow nod.

“Are you certain you don’t want to talk about it?” Shoma felt like he needed to make sure.

“Later,” Yuzu said, with more verve now that he had a hint things were heading the way he wanted them.

There was another silence, the gears of Shoma’s mind sluggishly working and turning as he thought about how to go on about this. He settled on a loose outline of a plan.

“Undress and entertain yourself. I’m going to take a shower,” he told Yuzu, whose face lit up in both relief and giddiness. It made Shoma smile a little as he padded into the bathroom.

It had all started the season before the Olympics. They had never spent much time alone together, but at the banquet a hesitant Shoma invited him to his room to play games, and they shared tentative smiles. On the bed, their backs against the wall, they had made small talk, until the conversation got more genuine, bringing up their feelings over the past few days.

Yuzu hated losing. Shoma hated draining socialization, dealing with strangers, dealing with the media. They found out that they shared a tendency to get lost in their own heads when emotions or outside stimuli escalated. After a while, their voices softened, and they talked about what they wished they could do in those moments: give the reigns to someone else. Give up control. “Submit,” whispered Yuzu, and Shoma shivered next to him. They locked gazes. For the first time, they saw each other properly, their train of thought mirrored in the other’s eyes.

Neither of them was very interested in pursuing sex usually. In the beginning, their arrangement felt similar to helping out a friend: when one of them needed it, he could turn up at the other’s door and ask. As months passed, they grew to know each other better, explored their mutual minds and desires. They were seldom in the same country or area; a few times, they resorted to Skyping. If you asked them, it was good sportsmanship.

Under the spray of water, Shoma focused on getting in the right mood. He let more primal instincts rise to the surface as he thought about Yuzu, the noises he would make, his long pale neck. His satisfaction, afterwards. A dominant state of mind spread through him, budding in his chest and expanding to his limbs. He turned off the water. As he stepped out of the tub, toweling off, fully awake, he was ready to take.

Except when he came out of the bathroom, Yuzuru was standing at the foot of the bed, still completely dressed. Annoyance flashed through him.

“What are you doing?”

Yuzu tilted his chin up. “Nothing.”

“I told you to undress,” Shoma said.

“So you did.”

A pause. Yuzu seemed about to vibrate out of his skin, eyes wide, a smirk on his lips. His everything screamed defiance. _Oh_. Shoma blinked. _He’s doing it early._

Yuzu always had to take detours when it came to submitting. 

For him, dominance came easy as flipping a switch. He was used to control, to performance, he liked calling the shots. Giving it all up was challenging, and more often than not, he needed a push.

Thankfully, Shoma knew all of this.

In quick strides, he stood in front of Yuzu. Even completely naked and a head shorter, he managed to make himself very intimidating, his presence filling up the whole room. Yuzu swallowed. In one swift movement Shoma grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him on the bed, front first. Yuzu tried to scramble up but Shoma caged him from behind. He was smaller than Yuzu but also wider, thicker, and he easily immobilized Yuzu when he attempted to roll over. Yuzu was breathing hard, his cheek and the side of his nose pressed against the mattress, heart hammering in his ears. The feeling of being trapped had him reddening.

“You’re going to behave,” Shoma commanded in his ear.

“No,” Yuzu said between gasps.

Shoma shifted his weight to his left forearm so he could use his right hand to cup the back of Yuzu’s neck and squeeze lightly. Yuzu let out a squeak of a noise.

“Obey me.” He tightened his grip a tad and Yuzu gave a full body shudder.

“No,” Yuzu repeated after a short silence.

“Then I’ll use you like this.” Shoma thrust his hips forward. His bare cock bumped against Yuzu’s clothed ass and Yuzu exhaled through his nostrils, a whimper escaping him.

“Is this what you want?” Shoma asked, placid despite the strain of holding Yuzu still while humping him forcefully. “You want I get off on you like a rag doll?”

Yuzu nodded fervently under his hand, eyes screwed shut. Shoma slid his hand up to fist Yuzu’s hair, his cock now smearing wet trails all over his track pants. The head slipped under the bottom of Yuzu’s shirt and connected with the small of his back. Shoma shifted again and thrust a few times here, Yuzu’s whimpers growing louder as Shoma’s precome mixed with his sweat.

His left arm was starting to ache. He stopped.

“Up.” He climbed off Yuzu’s body, drawing a whine of protest out of him, and propelled him up using the tight hold on his hair.

“On your back,” Shoma ordered, releasing him.

Yuzu looked at him with blown pupils, hesitating, then lay down, unhurried, making sure Shoma understood he was considering otherwise.

“Good,” Shoma said. Then he turned around on his knees and straddled Yuzu’s chest.

Yuzu inhaled sharply.

“You’re going to make me come,” Shoma informed him. “And you won’t touch yourself. Since you don’t want to take off your clothes, your cock will stay where it is.”

He could feel Yuzu’s quick breaths on his bare skin like a caress, and didn’t wait for a reply before he lowered himself down. Yuzu’s mouth met him halfway, tongue already out. He began lapping everything in his reach first, spreading saliva all over, opening his mouth wide to bite down on the plump flesh closest to the center of him.

Shoma put more of his weight on him, like he knew Yuzu liked, liked feeling almost smothered, forced to take it. At that, he started working like a starving man on Shoma’s hole. Shoma let out sighs as Yuzu made messy circles around it first, then gave it firm, repetitive licks, compelling Shoma to rub backwards onto Yuzu’s lips. Yuzu gave pleasure the way he did anything — seeking attention and acclaim.

Yuzu let up on his hole, letting the tip of his tongue venture farther, massage the back of his balls and perineum, then up again. As he did so, it occurred to a distant part of his brain that he was being too good, that he had given in too easily. It kept niggling at him, buzzing, impossible to ignore, until an idea took shape in his mind. He released his clasp on the sheets and his hands made their way down his body, inching toward the tent in his pants, down…

Shoma caught his wrists and pressed them hard into the mattress.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he snapped.

Yuzu twitched, satisfaction coursing through him. He tested Shoma’s grip just for show, looking to provoke him further, but Shoma didn’t get any rougher. Instead, the weight on his face abruptly disappeared and he blinked open his eyes, caught off guard. Shoma’s ass hovered a good ten inches away from him, rim shining wet, tantalizing, sparse hairs darkened. He emitted a questioning noise.

“If you want it, you have to earn it,” Shoma said.

Yuzu groused and tried to extend his neck up. His panting hit Shoma’s skin where it was damp and sensitive. He shivered.

“Maybe I’ll find someone more deserving,” he continued.

“No, no,” Yuzu whined, louder.

“Someone who can do a better job.”

“No! No! Only me. Me, please. Please,” he said and there it was, thought Shoma. The wrists he was holding went lax. He didn’t release them.

He lowered himself down again but stilled at the first touch of Yuzu’s tongue so only the tip of it could reach him.

“Earn it,” Shoma breathed.

Light-headed, Yuzu set out with frenetic little circles, closer and closer to the very center, until he breached it properly. He stretched his tongue out as much as he could and dipped it inside, a slow push. It barely slipped inside the ring but the intimate sensation had Shoma keening softly. 

It had been new for him, trusting like this, letting someone know him this way. His past encounters were always fumbling one-night stands, leaving him feeling awkward and sweaty, uncertain what the fuss was about. With Yuzu it had begun as an accident, confessions that had gotten away from them, but that had made it better somehow. Discussing, exploring, trying things, dismissing them, repeating them. Their moments together, growing warm and comfortable.

Yuzu thrust his tongue in and out, switching to kitten licks when the strain kicked in, then back in again. Soon enough, Shoma’s thighs started to tremble.

“That’s good,” he said, slurring around the edges. “You’re, you’re doing so good, so good for me. You love this.”

He let go of Yuzu’s right wrist and took himself in hand, then finally descended closer to Yuzu’s face. Yuzu didn’t hesitate before he pushed more of his tongue in, this time widening Shoma’s hole nicely. It fluttered around him, tremors running down Shoma’s spine.

“Ah, ah… So good,” Shoma got out, head thrown back, fisting himself tight. He grasped for words. “It’s, it’s like you were made for this, to be– used, like this.”

Shoma wasn’t naturally one for dirty talk, but the effort was worth it as Yuzu moaned, stifled by Shoma’s skin. He felt drunk off the praise, off the pleasure he was giving. His own desire and erection were long dismissed as he focused completely on being good for Shoma. On making him come.

He took turns between lingering touches and forceful back and forth, goading little cries out of Shoma. Heat rose inside him, spreading to his cock. He shook, and Yuzu ramped it up feverishly, until Shoma clenched around his tongue in an intense, drawn out orgasm that made the both of them jerk. In his haze, he still thought to angle his cock downward as he stroked himself, streaking Yuzu’s clothed front with come.

He leaned forward on his forearms as aftershocks ran through him, freeing Yuzu. Yuzu’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, his own spit smeared all over his chin and cheeks.

Shoma got off him eventually and sat next to his legs, facing him. His own were still quivering uncontrollably.

“That was good,” he croaked out. He leaned forward and passed a tender hand through Yuzu’s disarrayed hair before he kissed him softly. Yuzu made a quiet sound and pressed against him, Shoma’s suckling on his lips.

“I’m going to reward you”, Shoma mumbled, breaking off.

Yuzu lifted his arms and looped them around Shoma’s shoulders as he pet his hips over his clothes. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and lowered Yuzu’s pants and underwear together down his toned thighs. Yuzu raised his knees to his chest to ease the operation and Shoma was about to throw them to the side when he felt a familiar shape through the bundle. In the left pocket of the track pants, was a small bottle of lube.

“Oh,” Shoma blinked quickly. “You want to be filled up?” he asked, blunt.

Yuzu’s cock twitched where it lay on his belly. He acquiesced, swallowing. Shoma hummed and positioned himself between his legs, caressing the skin in his reach with his whole palms, slow and intent. He bent him until his legs were up in the air, nicely exposed. He bunched Yuzu’s stained shirt up toward his neck and bent forward to kiss his sternum, his lips trailing wetly along the hollow of his abs, the muscles under his lips trembling from the ticklish ministrations.

A surprised “Ah!” rewarded him when he took the head of Yuzu’s cock in his mouth, giving no warning. He let his tongue glide on the smooth surface before he took in some more, not quite sucking yet, getting a taste. He pulled away to grab the bottle. Without ceremony, he applied lube over the fingers of his right hand and onto Yuzu’s rim, the sudden chill making Yuzu tighten his arms around Shoma’s neck until he could barely maneuver around.

He went halfway down on him again and massaged his tongue into his shaft at the same time as he slipped a finger inside him, moving it around immediately. Yuzu, never one to keep still for too long, started wiggling his hips while his digits dug bruises into Shoma’s shoulder blades. His left foot swung into the side of Shoma’s skull but that didn’t phase him, used to Yuzu’s bouncing antics. He added a second finger, pistoling them in and out while he sucked him lazily. He had to be vigorous for his stocky fingers to reach Yuzu’s prostate, Yuzu shaking under him.

Yuzu was skilled at blowjobs the same way he was at skating and at kendama: he had perfected his technique until no one could say otherwise. In that particular category however, Shoma was another beast entirely. It came effortlessly to him, what felt good, what teased, what tilted worlds.

And then there was the deepthroating.

Shoma took him down and down and down, the glide wet and smooth, Yuzu’s breathless noises an unwaning background music. He put three fingers up him, the push getting dry, just as Yuzu’s cock finally slid down his throat. He got a foot to his head again as Yuzu shouted from the mix of sensations.

He bobbed up and down a few times in time with the pumps, then pulled away, drooling a little. He took in Yuzu’s wretched state, his drenched cock, his stretched hole.

“Wh- What?” Yuzu gasped out. Shoma ran his unoccupied hand over his side, his firm thigh.

“I’m wondering how much you can take,” Shoma told him, pupils blown.

Yuzu licked his lips, breathing picking up again.

“Please,” he mumbled.

Shoma withdrew completely, slicking everything up again and cramming four of his fingers together before he carefully slid them inside.

Yuzu let out a long groan, getting off on the tautness alone. Shoma couldn’t go very far up like this, so he took it slow, leaning to have him deep in his mouth again, screwing him gradually all the while, hot flesh walls closing in around him.

Yuzu’s cock found its way down his throat again as he increased the pressure of his right hand little by little, getting more of it inside, out, back in, until the tip of his thumb breached the entrance and Yuzu began to thrash about. His hips were writhing in all directions, snapping into Shoma’s mouth, fucking himself on his hand. Shoma sucked him hard, puffing hot air against the trimmed hair at the base of him. Yuzu’s eyes started to leak, moans breaking into winded sobs, gripping the back of Shoma’s head like a lifeline. He was an instrument being played, pushed to its limits in the power of Shoma’s sure hands. He felt himself finally, utterly let go, leaving it all to Shoma to catch him.

Shoma felt Yuzu’s insides pulse before he came straight down his throat, shivering all over. Shoma’s right hand was cramping from the strong clench of him.

He kept swallowing and sucking for a minute, aware of Yuzu’s fondness for post-orgasm sensitivity, then drew away from his body, taking Yuzu’s clasped hands at his neck in his. Yuzu stayed prone, sniffling a bit, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Shoma let go of one hand, twisting to retrieve the sheet he had tripped on earlier from the floor. He used one corner of it to wipe the lube off Yuzu’s rim then pulled it over them, bringing Yuzu close while he stroked his hair. 

Yuzu was bathing in happy hormones. The edges of his senses were fuzzy, his vision blurred, hearing muffled, head blissfully empty. He felt floaty, serene, trusting in Shoma to take care of him, of everything. He snuggled up to his chest and let out a contented sigh.

They lay here for a while, tranquil. After twenty minutes of careful petting, Shoma sat up and reached for his water bottle on the nightstand. He took a few sips then gave it to a now more alert Yuzu who finished it in one go. They settled down once more entwined, breathing as one, the late hour pulling at them.

“So… wanna talk about it?’ Shoma said.

Yuzu cackled, surprised. Seized by affection, he buried his face in Shoma’s hair.

“Okay, so…”


	2. Shoma

The situation was reversed soon enough.

Shoma knocked on the hotel door, shuffling his feet. In the late hour, the hallway had taken on an eerie yellowish tint, the closed doors lining the walls an oddly intimidating presence.

Hotel rooms always seemed to be their reunion point. Ice shows were more practical in that regard as Yuzuru traveled without his mother ; but even during competitions, they inevitably ended up in Shoma’s room, away from her knowing eyes. They had met up twice at Shoma’s apartment before when Yuzu found himself close to the area, and once in Toronto when Shoma had come to get new exhibition programs. Opportunities to see each other were rare, and so they jumped on the occasions whenever they arose.

He had texted Yuzu that he was coming without further details, and Yuzu let him in distractedly, brushing his teeth. He didn’t address him at all, heading back to the bathroom. Shoma heard him spit then go on about his night time routine. He glanced around at the opened luggage, the strayed clothes and notebooks. Yuzu wasn’t quite orderly, but it could never compare to the monster of a mess Shoma had just left behind.

He fidgeted, the buzzing of his mind swelling with each passing second. Agitation bubbled up up up inside him, turning his head. He considered going, doing — something, anything — when Yuzu came back into the room, facing him at last.

Yuzu took one look at him and stilled. Shoma tried to form words, a hello at least, but a shuddering sigh replaced it, and he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, fists sunk in his pockets. Silence hung in the air like a question. After a moment, Yuzu nodded to himself, an answer. 

He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, something had shifted, and he leveled Shoma a commanding gaze that reminded him of the one he unleashed during competitions. Except this time, it made Shoma’s heart pound insanely.

“Come here,” Yuzu called. His voice had taken on a smooth but dark tone that made Shoma shiver, his hands tremble from reminisced pleasure. Yuzu squared his shoulders and Shoma had a distant, appreciative thought over their broadness in the loose tank top Yuzu wore to bed.

He clumsily toed off his sneakers and stepped forward until Yuzu stopped him with his arm outstretched, methodic fingers teasing the side of his neck.

“Strip,” Yuzu said.

Shoma felt a flush work its way up his chest. His head was already swimming from need and anticipation as he stripped off his shirt and his pants without grace. When he looked back at Yuzu, now fully naked, he was met with an even more intense stare.

Power trips were up Yuzu’s alley.

“Kneel.”

Shoma’s knees hit the carpeted floor. Instinctively, he bared his neck, arms crossing behind his back. Yuzu hummed in approbation.

“Good boy, aren’t you?” Shoma reddened further, his eyes fluttering shut.

“What should I do with you?” Yuzu pretended to wonder. He lowered his pants down his hips slightly and took out his hardening cock.

“Make you stay on your knees like this, for hours,” he went on, inching closer. Shoma startled at the first contact of Yuzu’s cock against his cheek but didn’t move away.

“I could get off a few times. Cover you in my come.” He tilted his hips left and right, his cock drifting over Shoma’s face, bumping against his nose, his chin. He took it in hand so he could slide the head on Shoma’s cheekbones, down to Shoma’s closed lips, rubbing and rubbing. Shoma made to open his mouth but Yuzu stepped out of reach, tutting.

“We're not doing that.” Shoma frowned a bit, so Yuzu continued: “I thought you might ask at some point, so I came prepared.”

Shoma’s face heated even further in realization. Yuzu padded away from him and Shoma cracked his eyes open to see him bend over his suitcase, rummaging through its contents. He straightened up and turned around, revealing thin white rope, unfurling sleek between his fingers. Shoma's lips parted, his heart thumping hard in his ribcage. Memories flooded him.

“We’ll start with something simple”, Yuzu said, conversational, stepping in front of Shoma again.

“Hands.” Shoma obediently lifted his hands, his gaze still stuck to the rope. Beautiful, taken care of. Yuzu looped it around his wrists, careful to make it tight enough. The knot was intricate, well-studied. The unused ends of it hung from each side of Shoma, pooling on the floor.

“Okay,” Yuzu breathed. “Turn around.”

Shoma did so with difficulty, moving around on his knees then bowing forward, exposing himself to Yuzu’s analytical eyes. He heard Yuzu kneel behind him and inhaled sharply when he felt palms smooth over the swell of his ass. Then just like earlier, Yuzu leaned forward and let his cock bump against him.

He started off with a slow glide over the firm muscles of his rear, down to his upper thighs, foreskin sliding against him. It was intense, for the both of them ; Yuzu and his possessive instincts taking over him, Shoma and his current, overwhelming need to be possessed. Yuzu pressed closer yet, now slipping between Shoma’s cheeks, catching on his hole a few times. Shoma knew better than to move back into it but heat still flared up within him, leaving him trembling. The air around them was tense, awaiting.

Then Yuzu took a deep breath and scraped clean red lines down his back. Shoma bucked into the touch, the lines already swelling. Yuzu pinched the biggest ones, hard, making Shoma yelp. His ears started ringing.

It was a peculiar thing, the pain. They had discovered it early on which had allowed them to explore and test the limits many times over. Shoma already had an inkling from his own wanks ; he came harder when the glide was dry, when his free hand scratched at his thigh. He never thought to bring it up to Yuzu. A night like this one, when he needed his head to be cleared, freed, Yuzu hit him lightly on a whim, and the response was immense.

Afterwards, tangled in each other, they had discussed it. Yuzu liked roughness but didn't enjoy pain much. Shoma didn't mind roughness but loved the pain that came with it. They took it slow, considering all options. Nothing that would break the skin or endanger practice. Nothing that would be obvious to outsiders.

The binding came later.

“Wonder how we'll tie you up today,” Yuzu mused out loud, taking his hands off him. “The desk looks quite sturdy.” Shoma made an agreeing sound. He would have agreed to be tied to anything as long as Yuzu was the one to do it, preferably with his cock out.

“Maybe tie your wrists to the foots of the bed.”

Shoma's fingers bore into the carpeted floor. Helplessness from the ties and his position was quietening his brain, rendering him weak and needy. Buzzing in anticipation of Yuzu's next move. 

It came where he didn’t expect it.

He let out a loud gasp as Yuzu brushed the underside of his feet. His fingertips skimmed up and down, idly, as if he wasn't aware of doing it. Shoma trembled and trembled uncontrollably, quiet wheezes leaving his lungs, ticklishness turned into a special kind of pain. He was oversensitive, everywhere, hair raised on ends, abs aching. Yuzu kept going for a minute then stopped, stroking Shoma’s thighs soothingly as he calmed down, tremors running through him, unbidden.

Then Yuzu sunk his nails in and clawed. Shoma jolted. He was panting against the floor now, indifferent to the flimsy drool hanging from his lips. Yuzu's hands wandered all over his body, streaking him, claiming, and soon there was a mouth on the plumpness of his ass. Yuzu went on to mark him this way also, mouth and hands working in tandem, a crimson ballet. The pains felt different again: sharp and shocking with the scratches, aggressive and consuming with the bites. It lit a fire inside him that extinguished every thought, every other feeling than this.

When Yuzu pulled away, Shoma had lost all sense of time. Satisfaction coursed inside Yuzu at the sight before him, at Shoma quivering, covered in reds of various shapes and shades. Utterly his. Still, he thought eyeing Shoma's gaping legs, that was too much mobility.

“Sit up,” he said. Shoma pushed himself up clumsily and Yuzu, magnanimous, steadied him. He undid the knot around his wrists with precaution, noting the slight gnaw of the rope into Shoma's skin. No one would imagine anything other than a simple rash, but tomorrow Yuzu would know.

He unfolded the rope, patterns flashing before his eyes. Glancing at the bed, he instantly disregarded its use as it looked too comfortable.

“Okay.” He had made up his mind. “Don't move.”

He maneuvered around Shoma as he slid the rope against his skin, twining ends together. He tied Shoma's arms flat against his flanks, then bound his legs together, from his thighs to his ankles. Shoma looked spacey already from the powerlessness and Yuzu made sure to stir him once every minute to check if the cord was too tight, if he wanted they kept going. Shoma kept acquiescing dazedly, worrying his lips bloody.

When Yuzu was done with his handiwork, Shoma had intricate patterns woven all around his body, unable to move his limbs a smidge and swaying a little where he was kneeling.

“I’ll fuck you like this,” Yuzu announced, watching Shoma’s reaction carefully. Shoma caught the unspoken question and tried to talk, clearing his throat several times.

“Yes,” he croaked out, and his wrecked voice sent a spike of heat and cupidity right through Yuzu.

Without a word, Yuzu bent him forward, Shoma's cheekbone hitting the carpet softly.

He got up to search his suitcase again while Shoma squirmed, heartbeat going off in anticipation. Yuzu took off his clothes and kneeled quietly behind Shoma again, capping off the bottle of lube. He let some of it drip onto Shoma’s ass from above, making him startle at the sudden wetness. He bored his nails into Shoma’s hips while his other hand drifted up and down his exposed rim. Pressing a finger into it, then inside, he found his prostate on the first go and slid in and out with purpose, drawing hiccups of pleasure out of Shoma. It wasn’t long before he had three ramming into him relentlessly. 

He didn't go slow or easy on him, knowing Shoma liked the almost painful pull at his hole. He was more and more like putty in his hands, giving himself over completely. Yuzu could always feel it — the shift. The link between them, strengthening.

When he couldn’t wait anymore he took out his fingers abruptly, drunk on the power and trust he was granted. He was shaking himself slightly as he straddled Shoma bound calves and manhandled him, hands catching on the rope.

He pushed inside with one glorious thrust. Shoma let out a contented moan that dragged on as Yuzu started moving. His breathing quickened at the wet friction, and he leaned forward to catch sight of Shoma’s face, smudged against the floor, eyes shut and mouth agape in pure satisfaction.

He thrust in a few times, getting a feel for their position, making sure he could support Shoma enough so he wouldn't get a creek in his neck later — he prided himself on being thoughtful about these matters. He looped an arm around his waist and leaned back a little to watch himself bury his cock between those large round buttocks. The vulnerable curve of Shoma’s back before him sent thrills down his spine. 

But he still had a job to do. Keeping his arm in place, he pulled out entirely, just in time for his flat hand to descend on the cheek he was admiring. Shoma shook, a yelp escaping him. Yuzu repeated the action three times in quick succession, the skin becoming red and hot to the touch, before he slid his cock in again smoothly.

It became a maddening carousel: the slaps, none gentle, all over his ass, followed by intense and short-lived fucking, the bones of Yuzu's hips hitting the sensitive abused surface, followed by more slapping. Shoma couldn't keep up with the white hot bliss, drowning in sensations.

When they had first started exploring this side of their arrangement, Yuzu had been cautious, unsure where the limits would be. He liked the rush of power, the importance of the task and the trust put in him. Got off on it. But he didn't want it to show. This was about helping Shoma after all, he had to be selfless about it.

After the second ‘selfless’ session, Shoma put an end to his bullshit.

“We don't have to do it if you're not enjoying yourself,” Shoma had told him after they had cooled down. He felt frustrated, unspent, like the itch had barely been breached, let alone scratched.

“I am,” Yuzu answered testily.

“No, you're not. You're holding back.” He climbed out of the bed and reached around the floor for his clothes. “I’ll stop asking.”

“Wait!' Yuzu scrambled up in panic. “I… I enjoy it.”

“Really?” Shoma asked dubiously.

“Yes.” Yuzu paused. “I enjoy it... too much. But this isn't about me.”

There was a silence, and Shoma headed to the bed again and whacked him around the head.

“Idiot. This is about us.”

Now, alternating between fucking Shoma and hitting him, Yuzu was no longer holding back.

He draped himself over Shoma’s back with both his arms around his middle and started fucking him in little, earnest close thrusts, abs and thighs straining to keep them upright. Shoma’s cheek was rubbing against the carpet with every movement. Yuzu's hands wandered over Shoma’s chest and he pinched his way around, harder and harder until he reached his nipples, making Shoma jolt in his arms. He dug his nails into them and Shoma clenched down on his cock, trembling all over.

Yuzu was panting between his shoulder blades, his own chest chaffing a bit against the rope. He opened his mouth wide to bite down on Shoma’s neck, scraping his teeth against his skin, Shoma’s sweat smearing on his lips and face. His right hand trailed down to Shoma’s cock, thick and leaking circled by a diamond of rope. He stroked it roughly, pounding inside him harder, desperate to see Shoma unravel under him completely.

He let him go to slap the head of his cock twice causing Shoma to tense up immensely, and it took only a few more harsh strokes after that for Shoma to come apart, shaking so strongly he almost unbalanced them. Yuzu's chest felt so full, blazing from satisfaction and desire, and he griped Shoma's hips tightly so he could guide him over his cock as he wished. Soon the high of everything, dominance, pleasure, trust, washed over him at once and he pulled out just in time to come all over Shoma’s ass and back, stripping his cock furiously as his left hand kept Shoma still. His come slipped into the rope, over the crimson markings that streaked Shoma's skin all over.

After a bit he pulled off Shoma, letting him down softly, the both of them still breathing hard. Shoma was a wreck, flushed red all over, covered in sweat and come and drool. Yuzu felt a revived pang of desire just looking at him, and he pulled himself together after a few seconds to undo the bindings. He did so carefully, each unraveled pattern revealing chaffed skin, painful-looking marks. He ran his palms over them, soothing. Shoma was the picture of utter bliss before him, spit dripping down his chin, eyes unfocused. Yuzu had a weak high laugh.

“What a silly face,” he told an unconcerned Shoma.

Yuzu went to the bathroom in a flash where he fetched wipes and disinfectant. He cleaned the various fluids off Shoma then disinfected the hurt skin, grimacing a bit when he caught sight of the come stains on the floor. That would be a concern for later. He put Shoma’s arm around him and guided him to the bed where they tumbled down with twin grunts.

In the floating moments afterwards, Yuzu kept caressing Shoma’s side, enjoying the bubbly quiet. His eyes flitted over Shoma’s face as he tried to stay awake, gratified by the calm he saw there.

Eventually, Shoma woke up from his haze enough to turn toward him. He cupped his jaw with a fatigued hand and leaned up to kiss him softly on the mouth. Yuzu shivered in contentment. They stayed a long while breathing each other's air, tittering on the edge of sleep.  
“So...” Yuzu whispered. “You want to talk about it?”

Shoma broke into high giggles and they fell asleep after a few minutes of carefree laughing, arms around each other.


	3. Javier

Despite taking place not that early in the season, Japan Open remained a competition with relatively low stakes. An opportunity to ride new programs, see some friends again after summer training, have fun at Carnival On Ice and of course, the money didn’t hurt. Or so Yuzu understood it — he had never participated himself but he did like to tune in to check how his competitors were doing before the Grand Prix set in motion.

This year however, unexpected circumstances had found him near Saitama and he had decided to pay Shoma and Javi a visit before his flight the next day. Maybe, probably spend the night with Shoma.

Until Javi’s disaster of a free skate.

As he knocked on Javi’s door, the situation struck him as both incredibly familiar and so distant already in the months they had spent apart. That summer had felt so different from the past years, settling into programs without warm but watchful eyes on him, without Javi’s hand to grasp, Javi’s laugh to hear.

He had warned him twenty minutes before that he would come up. Javi had texted him back with a sole ‘ok’, therefore Yuzu didn’t feel too bad about interrupting what was probably wound-licking time. It surprised him how urgent it felt now, that need — the need to see him.

Javi opened the door with a smile and ghosts in his eyes.

“Hey,” he greeted him.

Yuzu stepped inside. Javi was still wearing his costume under his training gear. He must have come to his room straight after his skate, skipping showering at the venue. They kept silent as they gauged each other, Javi’s little smile wavering. The obvious grew to a stifling size between them, and Javi stopped pretending with a sigh, sitting down heavily at the end of the bed. Yuzu followed suit, awkward.

“You saw,” Javi said, looking at his hands.

“Yeah,” Yuzu answered right away. “It wasn’t— very good, but, Javi, it’s okay.”

“It’s not, though,” Javi said. His voice rung quiet and tired. “I know I’m retiring, and I know I said I didn’t care about results now, but I don’t want my last impression on people to be… this.”

‘It’s alright’ Yuzu wanted to tell him, but he knew that frustration on a personal level, like a dishonest old friend. It wasn’t alright.

“You have Euros,” Yuzu said instead. It was a weak argument, and Javi’s head slumped forward between his shoulders, elbows digging into his knees.

Yuzuru’s palm hovered above Javi’s hunched back, unsure if comfort would be welcomed. _He_ didn’t like to be comforted when frustration took hold of him. When his muscles strained in their immobility, like Javi’s right now, when his hands tightened to fists like flowers in the night, also like Javi’s. When restlessness met powerlessness, what he _did_ like…

He pulled his hand back, mind rushing off at full speed. Could he… do that? Could he ask? It would be a solution. A practical one, at that. People offered to have sex all the time. He could offer it to Javi, if he wanted. To Javi who preened under attention, Javi who shouldered so many expectations. Javi who was always in control. From the start, they had been alike — maybe they would be in that aspect as well.

As seconds ticked off, the idea lost more and more ridicule, and resolve built up within Yuzu.

His voice came out soft and high. “So…”

Javi’s back was shaken by a small jerk as he was reminded of Yuzu’s presence.

“I have a idea.”

Javi lifted his head to look at him.

“One time you told to me… You were, drunk a bit. You said you… Um, you like rough, sometimes.” Javi blinked at him, uncomprehending. Yuzu felt a part of him swoon at that blatantly unfair use of eyelashes. “I mean, like sex.”

He paused, waiting for Javi to absorb his words. He knew they hit home when Javi’s eyes suddenly grew wide and a widespread blush began to bloom under his skin.

“Oh. I. I didn’t remember. And… I didn’t think you’d get it,” he got out.

“Yeah.” Yuzu wet his lips. “It’s okay, don’t worry.” He started playing with the sleeve of his jacket. “So… Me and Shoma… We do this. When one needs, we take control? I mean, if he need, I take control. If I need, he take. Um, we like it differently. He likes pain more.”

He stopped and let out a nervous giggle at his rambling.

“Um, I want to say is… If you want, tonight we can take care. Of you.”

He chanced a glance to his right.

Javi was staring at him, jaw slackened in the picture of absolute shock. As silence stretched between them, Yuzu stared back, holding his breath. Javi opened and closed his mouth, once, twice, his gaze roaming Yuzu’s face as if to search for a sign he was joking. After a few minutes of awkwardness and of Yuzu planning the exact way he was going to laugh the whole thing off as quirky Japanese humor, Javi finally found his voice back.

“Wha—” He cleared his throat. “Are you— are you serious? Wait, so, you do, what,” he paused, “BDSM?”

Yuzu started nodding earnestly before he was even done pronouncing the word. “Yes, yes, very serious.”

Javi closed his mouth again, this time with an audible click. He had the look of a bewildered frog, and Yuzu wanted to point it out and tease him but reasoned it wiser to shut up. Just when Yuzu was polishing up that escape plan anew, Javi looked away, blinking rapidly.

“And Shoma would be alright with that? Me?” he asked. “Are you… Is he your boyfriend?”

“Oh, no,” Yuzu said, trying to keep up with Javi’s train of thought. “Well, not really. Maybe a bit. I don’t know.”

God, this wasn’t the time to question whether he was accidentally in a relationship. Javi’s expression moved away from aghast territory into somewhat amused.

“ _I don’t know,_ ” he parroted, and Yuzu knocked their shoulders together in admonition, the both of them now chuckling.

“Well,” Javi cleared his throat again after another silence, this time companionable. “If you’re sure, I mean–” he blushed, “that could be nice. But, uh, I’ve never gone this far. And I never…”

Yuzu was already vibrating from excitement at that half-assent and had to tune back into the conversation, “Never what?”

“Uh.” Yuzu watched, fascinated, as Javi blushed harder than he had ever seen him. “Uh, I have done stuff with men before, but not…” He wheel-winded his hands about.

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuzu said.

Javi shot him an unimpressed look, not fooled for one second. Yuzu put on an apologetic face that was downplayed by the eager shaking of his leg.

“I mean, I’ve never done. Butt. Stuff.”

“Oh! Okay,” Yuzu said. That could be dealt with. “Do you want?”

“I… Yes, why not,” Javi said, obviously trying to look surer than he was. Yuzu felt a sudden tremendous pang of fondness for him.

“Well, if you don’t want something, just say, okay?” Javi nodded wordlessly, a smile emerging. They stayed this way, looking and smiling at each other, until Javi glanced down at Yuzu’s lips. Heat rose within Yuzu and he stood up abruptly.

“You shower and we go?” he said, grinning. Javi laughed, getting up as well. Despite his clear interest, his stance came across as nervous still. Yuzu lifted a hand to gently cup the side of his face.

“Don’t worry. We take care of everything,” he assured him. Javi leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, then stepped back after a minute and walked into the bathroom with a wink. Yuzu lingered, grinning at the bathroom door until a thought snapped him out of his daze.

“Make _everything_ really clean!” he shouted. A muffled ‘oh my god’ answered him as he whipped out his phone excitedly to warn Shoma about their surprise guest.

 

——

 

When they entered the room, Shoma was waiting for them on the bed, playing a game on his phone, stark naked. Yuzu heard Javi’s throat click. Shoma looked up from his phone, taped it a few times and put it on the nightstand. His usual resting, seemingly bored face came off as a smolder as he sat up on his knees, thighs spread, and started stretching, languorous and unhurried.

Yuzu stifled a laugh at Javi’s slackened jaw, careful not to spook him. He followed his gaze to Shoma’s display and both excitement and irritation zipped through him, as if they were suddenly competing for Javi’s newfound attention.

“Shoma always tell me he think you’re very handsome,” he said in Javi’s ear, loud enough for Shoma to pick up.

He didn’t get why Yuzu was bringing up ‘hands’ now but that spurred him to put his to good use. Making direct eye contact with a flustered Javi, he began to trail his palms over his chest, descending over the soft surfaces of his tummy and groin, then bypassing his cock to caress his own thighs. He took care in showing off how thick and how firm, grabbing and spreading until his exhibition and the look on Javi’s face got him hotter, liquid fire simmering under his skin.

“Look at him,” Yuzu went on whispering, getting off on Javi’s radiating want, his dampened neck. “His thighs… Powerful body,” Shoma took his cock in hand and gave himself slow, intent strokes, “look at that size. Girth. He will take you so good.”

Javi shivered, hair standing on ends. Yuzu checked for signs of discomfort but found none, the transfixed eyes, wetted lips only suggesting intense desire. Shoma continued to touch himself, biting down on his plump torn lower lip. Javi dried his palms on his track pants, restless, and Yuzu determined it was time to move on.

He caught Shoma’s eye and his meaning must have got across as Shoma stopped his endeavors. Javi emerged from the spell then and glanced at Yuzuru, flushed, expectant.

“Strip and lie down,” Yuzu commanded.

Javi swallowed again and after a couple of seconds did what he was told, hands shaking as he got rid of his shirt and pants. He hesitated over the waistband of his boxers, eyes flickering to Yuzu — asking for permission, Yuzu realized with a thrill. He gave him a firm nod. In one quick movement, the boxers were gone, Javi’s cock now the center of the attention. It was standing up already, veiny-looking, its head an inviting pink. Yuzu and Shoma licked their lips in tandem, and Yuzu took note of Javi’s body hair, dark and curling in most places. It was a nice contrast to theirs, mostly fair and sparse.

Javi shifted where he stood and Yuzu’s eyes snapped back to his.

“I said lie down.”

Javi cleared his throat, murmured a ‘yes’ and complied, getting on all fours on the bed then looking back questioningly. He was falling easily into the obeying role, Yuzu mused, but that self-consciousness needed to dissipate.

“On your back,” he clarified. Shoma moved away from the center of the bed, content to watch Yuzu run the show. His gaze stayed dark and intent, a domineering caress over Javi’s body as he lay down.

When he was certain he had Javi’s entire attention, Yuzu set into motion. He passed a hand through his hair, neck elongated, faux casual. With every movement of his calculating, he let his sport jacket drop, leaving him in a short-sleeved shirt which he played with the bottom hem for a while, flashing his abs.

The thing about figure skaters, they loved putting on a show. Like in many ways, Yuzuru Hanyu had them all beat.

He peeled off his shirt, making sure the process disheveled his hair so he could spend time smoothing it again, palms then sliding down his neck to his upper chest, his tapered waist. His gaze held a burning intensity as he caressed his own skin in slow circles, moving down to his track pants.

He removed those with his underwear, just as slow, hands following the garments down his toned thighs before he stepped out of them and stood at the foot of the bed, gloriously naked. He climbed on it. Kneeling, he stroked himself, more for show than for pleasure, his other hand roaming his chest, body undulating to accent his best features.

Javi was struck on the spot, his eyes hooded and his mouth ajar, breathing shallowly. Shoma could guess it was quite the experience, seeing this particular side of his training mate of six years for the first time. He himself was flushing, however rolling his eyes a little at Yuzu’s over-the-top display. Like with most things, Yuzu worked ostentation.

“I am thinking,” Yuzu said, unrelenting. “Javi can fuck me while Shoma fuck Javi.” He gazed at the both of them in turn.

Shoma hummed in agreement, having gotten the gist of it. At his side Javi got redder and sweatier still, cock twitching against his belly. He nodded in assent, which Yuzu rewarded with an excessive high moan that made Javi’s hand jerk in direction of his own cock before he pulled himself together. Yuzu addressed him a sweet, approving smile for his good conduct, causing Javi to shiver.

Yuzu stopped touching himself and turned to Shoma.

“ コンドーム と ローションお  持っている?”

Shoma nodded and got up to rummage in his suitcase while Yuzu came closer to Javi, putting gentle hands on Javi’s thighs and opening them, caressing their soft, whiter inside. The hair there, while still curly, was fewer, and sensitive he gathered from Javi’s rapid blinking.

He leaned in and Javi moved forward as in to meet in a kiss, but Yuzu ducked to his chest instead. He grazed the skin here and there with his lips, Javi drawing in a sharp breath as Yuzu suckled on his nipples in succession, scraping his teeth on the raised flesh.

He descended lower, dragging his tongue in the surprisingly well-kept trail of hair leading toward his shaft. Javi’s body trembled under his lips when he pressed wet kisses to the hollow of his hipbones.

He had just put his mouth around the head of Javi’s cock when Shoma tapped his shoulder. He turned away, ignoring Javi’s quiet protest, and took the lube out of Shoma’s hands. He left the two condoms on the sheets.

“Ready?” he asked Javi. Javi acquiesced.

He took his time making sure Javi relaxed first, lapping at his head while his left hand stroked his side and thigh in a soothing motion. Using his right hand, he slipped a first, long finger inside him. Javi's following exhale ruffled Yuzu's hair from above.  
Yuzu let him get used to the sensation for a bit, playing with the skin around his asshole. He didn’t have to wait long until Javi was unwinding into his touch and starting to push against his hand, wordlessly asking for more. Yuzu felt his face get hotter, his determination stronger. He'd give him more.  
With two fingers, he could navigate better and he hit the spot he was looking for on the first try, Javi's whole body shudder telltale. He set a maddening rhythm, and kept it up as he moved to finally — kiss Javi.

Javi moaned in his open mouth right away, as if he had been looking forward to it.

His hands came up to the back of Yuzu’s neck in a grip that was both familiar and new. The weight of it felt utterly different from what they had known together, before, always. It was like they were rewriting the touches they had shared for so many years, redirecting the paths their hands had traveled over their clothes. They were adding another layer to their story — but never erasing.

Out of habit, Javi tried to take over the kiss. Yuzu didn't let him. He shied away from his advances until another of Javi's shudders made way for him to slide his tongue along his, pressing dominantly against his lips until Javi let himself be guided. It felt good, having him like this, happily pliant.

The sudden presence of a lubed finger around his entrance made Yuzu jump and bite down on Javi's mouth. Shoma had gotten bored of watching them make out, and

with his thick fingers pushing inside Yuzu, both fingering and kissing Javi became much harder and messier. He fought not to get lost in the sensation and focused on Javi, the soft lips of his, the contrast with his fuzzy stubble.

He pushed a third finger inside him. It slid in incredibly easy, and Yuzu couldn't help but wonder at how well Javi was taking him.

“Amazing,” he murmured against his cheek. Javi tightened his hold around him and led him back to his mouth.

Eventually Yuzu pulled his fingers out, and Shoma followed his example, petting Yuzu’s ass one last time before withdrawing. Javi was breathing hard, missing the contact already, and he was surprisingly getting as flushed as Shoma, pink from his neck to his chest.

A man with a plan and shaking hands, Yuzu made Javi sit up before lying down and leading him between the spread of his legs. He reached for one of the condoms on the bed, tearing the foil, and rolled it down Javi's cock. It took a remarkable amount of willpower to let go and not marvel further at how right it felt, touching him so intimately. He brought his palms to Javi's damp cheeks, his smile fond but his eyes commanding.

“Now fuck me like a good boy,” he said, crystal clear. Javi could only nod, dazed, and he positioned his cock to enter Yuzu's body, now on a mission.

Yuzu's arms went up around his shoulders, scratching and encouraging. His body opened up to Javi's beautifully, fluttering around him. Javi's awed look lasted a few thrusts until he felt Shoma's hands on him, full of intent.

Shoma massaged his hips and ass, dipping his thumb to bear against his wet asshole, making Javi twitch inside Yuzu. He bent forward until his lips touched Javi's ear.

“I can?” he asked.

“Y-yes,” Javi said, anticipation sending tremors running through him.

Shoma rolled the remaining condom on himself and pressed forward, causing Javi to lie more on Yuzu. He spread Javi's cheeks and watched himself sink into Javi to the sound of his groaning.

“It's good, right,” Yuzu told a slack-jawed Javi.

Javi tried to thrust into him again, remembering he had to be _good_ , but their new position made it awkward.

“Don't worry,” Yuzu said.

He brought his legs up higher around Javi and pushed back against his hips. Shoma got the hint and thrust forward, bit by bit until they were a well-oiled, grunting, moaning machine, fucking Javi from both ends, back and forth. Somehow Shoma still got hit over the head by Yuzu’s foot. 

For Javi, everything was — so much, Shoma’s girthy cock filling him up whole, Yuzu’s insides sucking him in expertly. He had never been very loud in bed, but suddenly he was the loudest out of them. It played out like a fantasy of the highest order: one he could never have imagined.

Getting fucked he had imagined, sometimes, but for once imagination paled in comparison, as he had never pictured the trust, the care, and above all just how much he would love it. Shoma was thorough, grinding at the end of each thrust until it felt like he was going deeper and deeper. Until it felt like Javi was never meant to be empty.

Yuzu somehow read it on his face.

“You love it,” he said, eyes glinting in triumph. “Maybe, maybe we,” he continued between breaths as he kept working on Javi's cock, English seeping out of him, “maybe we should always, fill you.”

He stared into Javi's eyes as they got glassier.

“Take turn. Never let you empty.”

“Greedy,” he finished on a sough, running on instinct.

Javi screwed his eyes shut and gave a nod, then several, fervently. Possessiveness swelled inside Yuzu and he dug his nails in Javi's shoulders.

At that Javi tensed up, tightening around Shoma with a shudder. Through the daze of fucking him, Shoma noticed. He recognized this kind of reaction — it was the same as his. He wondered.

He decided to test his theory by dragging his nails over Javi's lower back, hard enough to redden the skin but careful not to alarm him. Javi bucked against him, groaning with a somewhat desperate edge to it, and Shoma smiled through the exertion and pleasure.

He started small, experimenting with pinches here and there where he could reach, keeping the movement of his hips steady all the while. Javi reacted stronger, louder, chasing the burn. After a few minutes, Shoma ventured a mild slap to Javi's ass. Javi shook around him, inside Yuzu’s embrace.

“You want?” Shoma asked him, breathless.

Yuzu had never been into pain as much as him, and Shoma was surprised at his own enthusiasm at the prospect of affecting it.

“Yes,” Javi said.

“Yes what?” Yuzu said, sweet and menacing. He was trembling himself, looking at the both of them in turn, excited to see it all unfold.

Javi bent his neck.

“Yes, please,” he said.

Submission, Shoma thought, really looked incredible on Javi. He rewarded him with a hard spank that made Javi's ass jiggle and his own cock twitch inside it. He followed it up with more slaps all over, rougher and rougher and timed with his unrelenting thrusts, enjoying the clench of him every time. Soon enough, Javi was a shaking, noisy mess between them.

“I'm gonna– soon–” he started to say, then Yuzu talked over him in Japanese and suddenly all sensations were gone, Shoma pulling out and him out of Yuzu.

Javi whined at the loss, distantly surprised by the sounds coming out his own mouth, and he almost fell limp in Shoma’s grasp. He barely registered they were moving around until he was in Shoma’s lap, leaned back against his chest, Shoma propelled up against the pillows. Shoma guided him back onto his cock, and the intense feeling of relief and rightness at being full again took Javi's breath away.

Wasting no time, Yuzu straddled the both of them and sunk down on Javi's cock in one go. It was a difficult position to pull off, with tangled limbs and little room to maneuver around, but Yuzu knew how to make use of his flexibility. Like clockwork, Shoma and Yuzu both started moving again, falling back into rhythm, Shoma now thrusting up and Yuzu grinding down.

It was a good set up to handle him however they wanted. Yuzu turned Javi’s head to the side to make him meet Shoma’s mouth, who turned out to be a less meticulouskisser than Yuzu, more instinctive. His chin was caught again and Yuzu licked into his mouth, chasing Shoma’s taste. They went on swiveling his head to their will and fucking him thoroughly until he felt like an extension of them, his mind getting floatier and floatier.

“I have you,” Yuzu told him, and Javi yet again could only nod, giving himself over completely.

Struck by an idea, Yuzu pulled Javi closer to him and ran a finger down his spine with his other hand. It reached the place where Shoma's cock drove into Javi wetly and Yuzu teased touches around it, a silent question. Javi breathed ‘yes's into his mouth and with his own heart rabbiting in his chest, Yuzu lined up with Shoma’s cock and slipped his index inside. Amazingly, Javi sucked him in.

“Really greedy,” he said, awed, against Javi’s trembling lips.

Shoma reached around to pinch his nipples, hard, and Javi started thrashing, his hands clutching Yuzu's shoulders.

“Can’t— hold back,” he warned, his vision blurring as pleasure ramped up, higher and higher.

“Come for us, like, like good boy,” Yuzu panted, tightening around him, wiggling his finger as much as he could. Javi thrashed some more until he was shouting, and coming, and coming, clenching and unclenching around Shoma's cock, pulsing deep inside Yuzu. Yuzu fisted himself awkwardly with his left hand, the feeling of Javi coming inside him getting him undone as well. His high moans got caught on Javi’s jaw, his neck. Through his haze of sensations, he could feel Shoma jolt the both of them in his lap with his hectic thrusts to orgasm.

They ended up slumped against each other, gasping like fish out of the water. It was sweaty, and uncomfortable, a tangle of elbows and knees and hair and warm, softening cocks. It was perfect.

Eventually, Shoma, getting squashed at the bottom of the pile, pushed them to the side without ceremony and took off both condoms. He threw them on the floor, ignoring Yuzu’s mumbled protest, and groped for the bottle of water he always kept on the nightstand. While Yuzu patted Javi's hair and whispered in his ear, Shoma brought the water to Javi's lips.

They cooled down, running soothing hands on each other’s skins, waiting for Javi to emerge from the clouds they all knew now. It should have been weird, maybe — they had been a duo in this for so long, making up the melody as they went along. Adding another instrument could have botched it up, yet it felt like they had fallen into line seamlessly, as if written on sheet music. 

After a while, Javi began to react to their touch. He put an arm around each of them, a dopey smile on his face.

“It was good?” Yuzu asked with a sly look. 

Javi chuckled, weak but radiant.

“Yeah.”

“Great,” Yuzu said. He paused, clearly mulling something over. “Maybe, next time— we can, _really_ fill you.”

Javi kept silent for a bit, understanding what Yuzu was actually getting at here. Shoma watched them as they gauged each other, aware this was important. He scratched at Javi's sparse chest hair, enjoying the novelty while it lasted.

This had been special, and so good, and exactly what Javi had needed all at once. He had known, on a level he hadn’t thought too much about, that he held this kind of preferences. It never came out at the right time — always in the heat of the moment, when he couldn’t articulate it, when he didn’t have the nerve to potentially freak out his partner. _He_ was the one who gave people what they needed, the picture perfect lover, never one to take selfishly.

He didn’t feel selfish now.

“I'd like it,” Javi said. It was so simple, yet so big, and he smiled at Yuzu who returned it tenfold.

“Great!” he repeated. Shoma and Javi could both see the schemes taking form behind his eyes. “Do you think you can, domi- domination?” His lips twisted around the word.

Javi looked contemplating, then out of nowhere his hand slid up Yuzu’s neck to fist the back of his hair, gaze intent.

“Yeah.”

Shoma giggled at Yuzu's dazed face, burying the sound into Javi’s shoulder. Yuzu grinned, excitement bubbling up inside him. If they were to do it —to become a three — so many new possibilities opened to them. Less pressure on just one to do everything right. Less likely for all of them to be feeling submissive or dominant at once. More fuel to their motivation, as competition would always be their driving force, the very first thing that had linked them.

It was going to be a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and... that's it
> 
> obviously i don't want javi to botch his skate at JO! ! ! knock on wood
> 
> and uh hi C, if you're reading, i leaf you
> 
> if anyone wants the link to our figure skating discord server, feel free to ask!


End file.
